The greatest enemies
by vic elor
Summary: Kim has a terrible week as she is repeatedly outsmarted by her twin brothers, each time making things worse and worse.   *Incest Warning*
1. One thing leads to another

*Author's Note: This story contains a fair amount of incestuous content. If that offends you then you should stop reading now and find a different story. Just warning you in advance to minimize the number of angry messages I receive later.*

"Wade, you have no idea how stressful it's been around here lately." Kim said, staring blankly into her kimmunicator.

"Stressful how? There haven't been any hits on the site in like a week and I thought you said last week that you weren't having any major tests or papers until the middle of December."

"Yeah, I did say all of that. None of that is what's stressing me."

"Well then, what's the sitch?"

"Sorry Wade, I appreciate the offer but I can't talk about it yet. Need to know basis and all."

"Ah, top secret personal mission. So, what boy are you trying to spy on?"

"Wade!"

"Just kidding Kim, don't freak out. You must really be stressed!"

"Tell me about it."

"Well, if you decide I 'need to know' you know where you can find me."

Kim's screen went blank. She had wanted to tell Wade what was wrong, in fact that was why she had contacted him, but right before he answered she had changed her mind. The problem wasn't that big yet and she was still convinced she could solve it on her own.

"Oh Kim…" Tim yelled from downstairs.

Kim fell backwards onto her bed, wishing he would go away. After all, they couldn't bother her if they didn't think she was home.

"I should have had more self-control! If I wouldn't have wanted those pants so badly…" Kim chastised herself before reliving her moment of shame for the hundredth time.

-*Begin Diary*-

It was nearly a week ago, and, like most days, I was at school. The mid-fall fashion craze was in full gear and like every year I was not dressed for the occasion. It wasn't like I didn't want to be in style but a "save-the-world" job doesn't pay too well. So, I did my best to look 'in' wearing last years clothes. As always, Bonnie wasn't going to let me slide.

"Oh my god, is that you Kim? Or did the rummage bin at the Salvation Army explode?" Bonnie asked in her snide voice. Her insults that day were no cleverer then any other day but for some reason I let her get to me.

"Why don't you shut up Bonnie!"

"Make me, fashion reject."

I don't know what came over me. Suddenly I was just blinded by rage. If Ron hadn't shown up and physically held me back, I think I might have actually killed that pompous little witch. Fortunately, once I cooled down all I had to apologize for were some deep nail gouges in Ron's arm.

When I arrived at the house, it seemed I had beaten everyone else home. All alone, I could still feel the sting of Bonnie's insults. I had never even considered stealing anything until that very moment. I mean come on, it wasn't really stealing. I was just going to borrow some money from my parents without them knowing. At least that's how I sold it to myself.

Using all the stealth I had practiced hunting super villains, I creped into my parent's room and tip toed towards my mothers dresser, careful not to disturb anything laying about. Quietly, I slid open her top draw just a crack and slipped my hand inside.

'It's just like disarming a laser floor alarm. Move slowly and deliberately, careful not to touch anything unnecessarily.' I thought to myself.

Bingo! I felt my hand run a crossed something soft and smooth. It had to be the secret wallet she thought we didn't know about. It seemed kind of light but then again it's not like money is that heavy, so I grabbed it and pulled it out into the air.

I recoiled in horror and let my 'prize' slip loose of my grasp. Now lying on the floor, and just recently only an inch from my face, was a pair of frilly black lace panties just the right size to fit my mother. I could feel my chin tremble as a mental picture formed despite my best effort. I could see a shaft of moon light come through the open window and bathe my mother in a glow as she kneeled on my parent's bed. Despite wearing nothing to cover herself expect for her tiny panties, she was looking right straight at me and had no shame in her eyes.

"Come here Kimmy, it's time mommy taught you about the birds and the bees."

I remained motionless but, regardless of that, a spectral form appeared on the bed next to her. To my disgust my doppelganger closed her eyes and laid her head on my mothers exposed breasts.

"You see Kimmy, boys and girls are different and that's what makes having male friends fun. Of course, female friends can be fun too!" Mom told me as she reached under my shirt and undid my bra.

"I already know that mom." Spectral me replied, unconcerned by the fact my mother was now removing my shirt as well.

"Oh really? Do you know this from personal experience?"

"Well I… wait, are you asking me if I've had sex? No!"

While this was still overpoweringly creepy, I found my spectral reaction somewhat ridicules. She seemed upset by mom's last question, and embarrassed that she was talking to her about sex, but didn't seem at all concerned by mother's soft, steady hands massaging my breasts. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked in her most comforting 'mom' voice, "Because you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know."

"So, you're sure then?"

"I'm sure."

"Not even any hanky-panky in the locker room after school? I mean, that Bonnie is VERY pretty and…"

"Mom!"

"What's the matter?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I've ever made out with my greatest non-super villain enemy?"

"Your father and I argue from time to time, but that doesn't me we don't love each other. Besides, I talked with Dr. Reistein, the psychiatrist at work, and she suggested that at your age arguing that much might be a sign of secret longings."

"That's SO not right; I do not secretly love Bonnie! I mean if I was going to get together with another girl it would totally be Monique, she's a lot more my type. I've tried telling her my feelings for her before but I always chicken out right when I see her."

"I do not have romantic feelings towards Monique!" I screamed, shattering my disturbing illusion. Once again it was just me standing in the dark in my parent's room, searching through my mothers clothes. I quickly grabbed the lace undies off the floor and returned them to the drawer, trying hard not to think about them or the disturbing vision they had inspired.

At this moment I debated if I should simply leave my parents room. Either of my parents could come home at any moment and I'd be grounded for life if they caught me in here. Plus I'd hate to have to see another disturbing vision.

No, I'm on a mission and I'm going to complete it. I'm Kim Possible and I can do anything, even steal!

I knew my mom's wallet had to be in that drawer so I slid my hand inside once again and quickly found another item. I pulled the object out and was relieved that this time I was right; I had found her secret emergency money.

I stared at the wallet for a full minute, afraid to open it. Up until this very moment I was just snooping about, something that I knew wasn't admirable but wasn't all that bad. Now though, I had was about to steal from my parents and I had no doubt that would be the wrong thing to do. Still, I needed that money and I had planned on replacing it before they noticed so it wasn't really stealing… was it?

I sighed deep, opened the wallet, and removed a few of the bills from the main fold. I wasn't proud, but I wasn't turning back now. I started to put the wallet back in its secret hiding place when suddenly I heard the door to the room fly open and bash against the wall.

"CHEESE!" Jim yelled right as a flash of light blinded me. Or maybe it was Tim, I couldn't be sure because as I could clearly hear both of them shouting as they ran out of the room.

"Cheese?" I thought to myself. I knew the tweebs were weird but why would they yell cheese? That really more something Rufus would shriek. I felt physically sick when it finally hit me: Yelling cheese, a flash of light, then running away. They had probably heard my outburst a few moments ago and, knowing that I couldn't possibly have a good reason for being in my parent's bedroom, decided to use their Polaroid camera to catch me red handed. In my confusion, I'd let them get away and by now they were undoubtedly locked in their room, just now realizing what exactly they had caught me doing.

-*End Diary*-

"Oh Kim…" Tim yelled a second time, this time sounding much closer. They know that the only place I can hide from them is my room so that is usually they first place they look for me.

"Just go away 'tweeb, I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Alright then," Jim said standing clearly right outside the door, "we wanted to talk to you about something but if you're too busy we can just go talk to mom about it. She's good with photos, right?"

Kim jolted out of bed and rushed to the door, expecting her younger brothers to be halfway downstairs already. Instead, she found them still standing at her door, each wearing a self-satisfied grin that can only come from outsmarting an older sibling.

"What do you tweebs want?"

"Can we come in?"

"No!"

"Fine, if you're going to be rude…"

"Alright, come in but make it quick." Kim said as she reluctantly stepped out of the doorway.

"Let's not waste time, okay? We know you don't really like us and to be honest you're not our favorite person either."

"We can agree on that."

"Plus you're room has this creepy teen girl vibe that sends shivers down my…."

"Would you get on with it!"

"Right, the matter at hand. We know we have something you want and, after a lengthy discussion, we've decided to give it to you. But we want something in exchange."

"I'll bite," Kim sighed, "What do you tweebs want in exchange for the picture?"

"Condoms."

"Condoms?"

"Yep, condoms."

"Why could you tweebs possibly want condoms? Do you even know what condoms are?"

"Yes, we know what they are, we're not stupid. We've arranged to help tutor some older girls in exchange for… Well, I don't think you need to know any more then that. The point is no one would possibly sell them to us but we're positive no one will think twice about selling some to you."

"You two can't be serious? There is no way I'm going to…."

"Do you want the photo or do you want us to show it to mom and dad?"

"Fine, despite my better judgment I'll get you some condoms but you tweebs better not try to double cross me."

"Seriously Kim stop being so paranoid. If you get us what we want why would we possibly want to double cross you?"


	2. Best laid plans

"Wow K.P., that's really not like you at all."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking! I save the world on a near weekly basis, I don't steal things."

"Yeah, stealing, that's not like you either but what I meant was the giving in to your little brothers demands. Usually you just get mad, call them tweebs, and storm off."

"Yeah, but this time they have something I need to get back."

"So what makes you think Jim and Tim are going to keep their word and give you the photo even if you get them what they want?"

"I don't see how I have a choice."

"You know, if this was some sort super secret high tech device Drakken had stolen we'd just go get it back all 'Kim-style'. Why don't we just do the same thing here?"

"Because, Ron, my brothers have high speed internet access in their room and far too much time on their hands. I can't risk setting off a booby trap and have that picture appear all over the internet."

"Good point. So, you want me to go with you after school?"

"Go with me where?"

"I don't know. Wherever it is you were planning on going to buy condoms."

"Ron, I can't go buy them!"

"Why not?"

"Because someone we know might see me! It would be bad enough if I had a boyfriend but being single and buying condoms would make me look like a total slut."

"I'll go with you then. That way if you get caught…"

"RON!"

"Right, that wouldn't be good either. So then how are you going to get a hold of some condoms if you're not going to buy them?"

"I'll just swipe some from my parent's room tonight before they get home."

"Whoa K.P., are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, stealing from your parents is what got you into this whole mess."

"Yeah, but this time stealing is going to get me out of it!"

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, class starts in two minutes. I strongly advise you to get moving immediately." Kim could hear Mr. Barken announce.

"I can't be late from chem. class again. See ya later K.P."

-*Later that afternoon*-

School had crept by so slowly it felt like a week had passed since the first period bell rang but it was finally over and operation 'stolen protection' was ready to begin.

I quietly closed the front door behind me and stood motionless, listening for any creaking or voices that would warn me I wasn't alone.

'No one's here. Perfect' I thought with relief. I was glad to be alone because while Jim and Tim had no reason to double cross me I knew Ron was right about not trusting them if I didn't have to. Besides, they couldn't cheat me if they weren't here.

I didn't feel my stomach begin to twist until my hand touched my parent's doorknob. Up until now I was just walking down the hall and there's nothing wrong with that, but now I was going to break my parent's trust once again in the hopes that two wrongs will make a right.

I gulped as I turned the knob and stepped in.

Everything in my parents room looked exactly as it had when I broke in a week ago. My parent's always kept their condoms in the same place, a different draw in the same dresser as their secret stash, so all I'd need to do was the exact same routine as last time. Tip toe across the floor, dry my hands so as to not leave prints, slide open the top drawer and…

"Ewe!" I mumbled to myself as my eyes caught the used clothes basket in the corner. My already upset stomach became more perturbed as I realized what was lying on the top of the pile: the same black panties I had discovered last time. That could only mean that last night my parents were…

"Hello there Kimmy-cub, fancy seeing you here." I heard my father say in a playful tone.

'Oh god!' I thought as my heart started to race, 'I should have known I was going to get caught. Stupid 'tweebs! I bet they set me up.'

"Don't be silly Daddy, you knew I'd be here waiting for you." I heard someone with my voice say, "You did promise me a special reward for being so good all this week."

"That I did, that I did."

"I hope you don't mind but I felt like dressing up for the occasion. Do you like my new outfit?"

As I turned towards the voices I knew I wasn't going to like what I saw. In the doorway stood my father, his eyes wide and focused on my spectral form sprawled out on his bed.

"You know you're mother has an outfit just like that one."

"I know, who do you think I borrowed this little number from?"

"I'm surprised she let you borrow it. She's always telling you're too young to dress like that."

"Well, I didn't exactly ask if I could borrow them."

I forgot about the dresser as my spectral self crawled off the bed and slowly began to shimmy her way to our father. I didn't want to see what was going to happen, but as I rushed to within a foot of them I knew I couldn't just ignore it. Besides, I wanted to see what outfit my mother thought was too smutty for me.

"Oh come on now! I wouldn't wear that!" I complained to myself, "A pre-worn pair of my mother's panties I just found in the hamper and nothing else? Of course that's too whorish for me! Hell, that's too whorish even for Bonnie! And how does one small article of clothing count as an outfit? You'd think I'd at least wear a bra or some sort of top."

"I want to start by thanking you for not telling mom about our special alone time." My other self said as she began to knell down in front of my father, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, not at all! In fact, I love it when you give me your special thank you. You do it with so much more joy and enthusiasm then your mother."

"Shh, no more talk about mom because I'm going to make you forget all about her." She uttered as she lowered my father's pants, revealing his already hard ten inch cock.

"That's enough!" I yelled my imaginary creations, "First off I would never dress like that. Secondly, I would never give my father head. Lastly, I really doubt my father is as big as Ron!"

"Excuse me young lady?" My spectral father replied to the real me for the first time, "How would you know how big Ron is? If you two have been sleeping together…"

"No, it's not like that at all." I replied honestly, unable to think of a lie due to the shock of my imaginary father actually talking to me, "We grew up together; we've been inseparable since pre-K. You didn't think that at least once in all those years as kids we would have played 'doctor' or 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'."

"That had better the only thing that happened between you two! I knew that Ronald couldn't be trusted. Next time I see him I'll…"

"Wait, so Ron is really well endowed?" My spectral clone interpreted my father to ask me, "If that's the case then I really need to start showing up in his imaginary fantasies more often."

"What's the deal? Aren't you supposed to disappear when I…" I tried to ask them but they disappeared before I finished.

'Oh man,' I thought to myself, 'I think I'm starting to lose my mind. I need to hurry up, get those condoms, and get out of here before someone comes home or I start hallucinating again.'

I was far less concerned with being quiet and sneaking now. I just needed to finish my task. I bolted back to my mother's dresser, pulled out the upper most drawer, grabbed one of the three boxes, and smiled. The end was in sight.

*Flash* *Flash* *Flash*

I dropped the condoms on the floor and rubbed the stars from my eyes.

'What the hell was that? On second thought, I don't even want to know.'

I didn't want to know but I did need to know.

As I looked down into the drawer, this time more carefully, I noticed the tweebs homemade wireless camera.

"Fuck! I can't believe those stupid little tweebs stabbed me in the back like this!" I screamed as I picked up the tiny camera and throw it against the ground. I knew the camera had already sent its pictures to who knows where but it made me feel a little better to destroy their treasonous toy.

As I stared down with glee at the broken pieces I realized that in my rage I hadn't noticed a slip of paper attached to the device.

-*Note*-

Dear Kimberly, please try to enjoy the rest of your day. We'll talk to you tomorrow after school regarding our new terms. Signed J&T


	3. Sister slave

-*Begin Diary*-

Dear Diary,

I'm a complete fool and my life is ruined!

Mom and dad decided to have a romantic night out yesterday and left me to baby-sit the tweebs. Normally that would be bad enough, but the tweebs decided to take the opportunity to unveil their latest set of demands and you wouldn't believe what they wanted.

-*End Diary*-

"You want what?" Kim screamed furiously.

"You heard us, and if you don't we'll show mom and dad the pictures the moment they get home. I'm sure they'll be so happy to cap off their romantic evening with a little daughterly delinquency." Tim said sarcastically.

"But that's just wrong! It's sick! You two should be ashamed even to think of that. And what happened to the 'older girls you were going to tutor' or 'don't be so paranoid Kim.'"

"Oh yeah, that was just a lie although it's not a horrible idea and about you not being so paranoid… you probably should be more paranoid."

"That's good advice you little tweebs, now go to your rooms and stay there until mom and dad get home!"

"If that's really what you want we'll go to our room and start making copies."

"Wait." Kim said reluctantly just as Tim and Jim were about to leave.

"Wait what?"

"Come back here and I'll do what you want," Kim said with a sigh, "but you better actually give me those damn pictures after this."

"Trust me Kim, after this you'll have earned those pictures." Tim said as he unzipped his pants.

"Now remember what we said," Jim said as he began unzipping his pants as well, "Deep, long, loving motions with your mouth…"

"And you have to talk dirty to us while you're doing it about how much you love and enjoy sucking our cocks…" Tim added.

"And you have to swallow, no spitting!..." Jim continued.

"I know, I know… and I have to finger and tease myself for your amusement while doing it." Kim said angrily.

-*Begin Diary*-

And I did it, exactly as they demanded. I felt like such a horrible slut but I couldn't let mom and dad see those pictures. It was more then just the punishment, I could live with that I guess, I just couldn't stand the idea of them losing faith in me. I think at that moment I realized I was more of a daddy's girl then I ever imagined.

So finally it was over. I had a slightly damp pair of panties, a few sticky fingers, two loads of brotherly cum in belly, and an emotional scar that will never heal but at least it was over.

WRONG!

Those tweebs double crossed me again.

-*End Diary*-

"Alright, I'm done, now give me those photos tweebs." Kim said authoritatively.

"No way slut!" Tim said with a chuckle.

"What did you just call me tweeb?" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I called you a slut and you'd better get used to it because we're going to start calling you whatever we want from now on."

"Oh, you two are going to get it!" Kim yelled as she dove towards her younger brothers. With youthful agility the two managed to escape enraged Kim's grasp.

"I wouldn't do that since you'd just be strengthening our story."

"What story?" Kim asked, still fuming.

"Oh, just the little story about how you molested us."

"What? If anything you molested me!"

"That may be true but that's not what the tapes show. You see, we stashed hidden cameras around the house earlier so now a little snip, snip of the footage and we have one irrefutable video of you taking great pleasure in sexually abusing your little brothers who could do nothing but sit back in shock, fear and horror." Tim said matter-of-factly.

Kim sat silently where she had fallen after her failed attempt to pounce on her little brother and contemplated what the tweebs where telling her.

"You see Kim, we have the perfect evidence now. That video could get you in a lot of trouble. Mom, Dad, Ron, the neighbors, your classmates, all of them would think you're a sick monster. You don't want that, do you?"

-*Begin Diary*-

They were right, I didn't want that. If mom and dad ever saw that tape I'd be disowned and probably locked up for a long time.

So now I have no choice but to do whatever the tweebs tell me to do whenever they tell me to do possibly for the rest of my life. To top it off, after getting home last night mom and dad informed the three of us that they are going to go on a romantic weekend away and I would be stuck babysitting the tweebs. As all three of us head off to our rooms I distinctly heard the tweebs softly debating which one of them was going to get to "pop my cherry" and who was going to get to be the first to "fuck my tight little untouched ass" this weekend.

And to think, all this happened because I couldn't keep my cool with Bonnie!

-*End Diary*-

- - End of episode 1. Be on the lookout for a possible episode 2. - -


End file.
